over the edge
by Princess Reinette
Summary: "Xavier vanScalak stood at the edge of the balcony overlooking his cliff, wondering about the meaning of life." Not my usual fare. Warning for indirect character death. Complete unless I get another whim. So not really complete. Rated M for a reason.
1. the fall

**Different from my normal fare. You've been warned.**

* * *

Xavier vanScalak stood at the edge of the balcony overlooking his cliff, wondering about the meaning of life.

A man and a woman came into view, waving their arms angrily as they approached the edge. Xavier knew they must be arguing, but the sound was lost to the seagulls above, swept away by the wind. The woman's blond curls bounced with fury, and the man's pacing would soon wear a path in the ground.

A shot sounded overhead. The woman gasped, her back to the edge, and looked down at the blooming red flower on her white fur coat. She reached desperately for the man, pulling him close before she lost her balance.

They were too close to the edge.

They tumbled over together, each clutching the other close. The sound of their bodies hitting the ocean below was swallowed with their screams.

Xavier vanScalak stood at the edge of the balcony overlooking his cliff, wondering about the meaning of life.

* * *

**Told you. Review and I save them.**

**-Reinette**


	2. pests in paradise

**I'm not kidding when I say this hit mature pretty fast. Be prepared.**

* * *

It had started over Clara.

Of all the days to meet, it would be the one where neither was prepared to see the other.

Barcelona was crowded this decade, and River had gone there to have a well-deserved rest from a new dig in the former Pacific Ocean. Quick bite to eat, a room for the night, and a pretty man to fuck, and she would leave.

And then she had spotted them.

She saw the Doctor first: when didn't she? It was always him. She was almost glad to see him, even if it interrupted her plants. After all, plans were meant to change, were they not?

The she noticed his _companion_.

She put up with most of them.

The first few, Romana, Susan, that pair of teachers; they had all been fine. Romana had proved a bit much at times, but she didn't have much of a choice there, since he didn't even know her _name,_ much less who she was. Rose Tyler had been more difficult. Blonde, pretty, _young._ Everything she wasn't. And he had loved her. He denied it now, but he did. He loved Rose Tyler.

But she left, too.

And then had come Martha. The pretty little wanna-be doctor who had a crush on _her_ husband.

But she hadn't said a word.

Donna had been tolerable. At times, River even liked her. Of course, Donna had never met River, but that didn't mean River didn't know exactly who she was.

She had almost been upset when Donna left.

And then he had finally met Amy.

That was a beautiful day in hell. River had watched from the trees as her soon-to-be husband had been whipped around by her mother, and grinned as they saved the world, even if it was for the millionth fucking time.

And then Amy had left, and taken Rory with her.

And the Doctor was alone.

And River had finally had him to herself. He had spent hours on end with her, wrapped in her arms, talking and breathing and staring and making love late into the dark, dark nights of Stormcage.

But he had left her again.

He found this Clara girl, the _impossible _girl, and forgotten all about his wife. Had forgotten all about his vows, and their love, and _their _brilliance. River thought that perhaps he only thought of her as he wondered if he ought to stop fucking his new companion raw.

And now she was staring right at him and that girl, and he was staring right back at her.

It had started over Clara.

* * *

**When the hell did I get so dark? Hope you enjoyed. This story is currently posted on my Archive account, message me for the link if you want it. It may be continued over there depending on exactly how far this goes. **

**-Reinette**


	3. vengance

Arguments were silly between the two of them.

One of the pair would always win, and the Doctor knew that.

So he smiled.

River just stared, her eyes a conflicting ocean of anger and arousal. She was imagining the three again, then. Clara was rather beautiful, he supposed.

He turned to his companion and asked if she'd like to explore a bit. She said yes.

Then he went after his wife.

She took off the second she noticed his plot, weaving through the crowded bazaar and heading for the hills. Or, more accurately, the cliffs beyond the city. The Doctor chuckled darkly to himself. High ground.

He caught her at the final alley near the outskirts of the city, pressing her roughly up against the wall and plunging his mouth to hers. The chase was everything, for the pair. Her nails clawed at his back and scalp as he shoved up her skirt to feel her. They met with a gasp, and he growled.

A gunshot made them spring apart, and River pulled out a laser gun from her boot.

And so they ran.

He pulled her towards the cliffs, darting in and out of buildings and trees for cover.

She followed willingly.

After all:

Arguments were silly between the two of them.


	4. end

Seagulls chattered above them as darkness began to fall.

They had begun to argue again, after all, once they had lost the assassin. The Doctor wanted to know who they were, and River just wanted to kill them. She didn't give a damn about their motives.

They had reached the cliff and were dancing around each other, screaming at one another just for the hell of it. To anyone else, it would look as though they despised one another. To them, so was life.

They were too close to the edge.

River knew that, but she was concentrated on other things.

They were too exposed.

River knew that, but she was concentrated on other things.

They could die here.

River knew that, but she was concentrated on other things.

A shot rang out, and a bullet tore through her stomach and intestines.

River knew that, but she was concentrated on other things.

She grabbed her lover.

And then they fell.

Seagulls chattered above them as darkness began to fall.

* * *

**That's it. Review if you want.**

**-Reinette**


End file.
